


steering the ship

by thereinafter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Boats and Ships, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereinafter/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: Josie, Isabela, and a big boat.
Relationships: Isabela/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	steering the ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Also now [here](https://thereinafter-art.tumblr.com/post/635683310673281024/steering-the-ship-kisses-josieisabela-drawn) on tumblr.


End file.
